Wreck-It Adventure
by G-Power
Summary: Four long-lost princesses were sent to four different worlds where they can be safe from their older evil brother Zircon. Once Chris started to have past visions about herself and her family, she joins Ralph on a game-jumping adventure to seek her opportunity to find her long-lost past and sisters. Plus, it is based on the movie of Wreck-It Ralph.
1. Prologue

Inside of the Ether Millennium, a beautiful sprawling kingdom of dome-shaped buildings connected by corridors made of a glamorous silver translucent crystal material, the youthful queen named Etherna was wondering throughout the hallway to see what her children are doing. She could feel the wind whistled through the calm leaves. Peace was bliss, but she still missed her husband Atomso as she remembers that he died during the war to save her and the children.

Just then, Queen Etherna spotted her eldest son Zircon walking towards her. Zircon is the queen's most trusted advisor and is in charge of the security system. Since Atomso died, Zircon has been acting like a father towards his sisters lately.

"Zircon? Is something wrong?" Queen Etherna asked.

"Not really, mother," Zircon replied. "I was just taking a walk around the kingdom."

"Have you seen your sisters lately?" Queen Etherna inquired.

Before Zircon could answer the question, they both could hear the sound of gunfire from outside. Queen Etherna and Zircon looked over the military soilders to see the princess named Diana firing her targets with her cannon while the rest of her sisters crowding around her.

"I do see Diana working on her new equipment really well," Zircon noted. "Maybe the others too."

Queen Etherna even recalled the time that Diana's body was beginning to die for some unknown reasons, but Atomso saved her by creating an android body and transferring her mind into it. Thanks to the AI system that he invented, Diana was able to transform into almost any weapons she needs. The Queen also remember the second oldest daughter Elena had inherited cat-like experience from her maternal grandmother, the youngest daughter Alisa was able to manipulate her own dark pink hair, and Christina learning how to stretch her arms as well as having super strength from her fists.

"Girls, let's go." Elena informed her sisters when she spotted her mother and brother. "Mommy and Zircon are here."

The girls were walking slowly towards their mother and brother as they gave them a greeting bow.

"Princess Diana." The oldest sister introduced.

"Princess Elena." The second oldest sister added.

"Princess Chirstina." The second youngest sister stated.

"Princess Alisa." The youngest sister finished.

"And we are happy to see you, mother and brother." The girls chorused.

"Also, I have a present for you all." Queen Ethena smiled. She waved her hands in the air and four magical orbs appeared once they each landed on the girls' hands. "It has magical powers, so keep it safe."

"We will!" the sisters grinned.

"But what about me?" Zircon scolded. "I've worked so hard in this kingdom and you gave them gifts except me!"

"Just chill out, Zirco." Christina taunted, balancing her orb with one finger.

"Mother was busier with us than with you." Diana shrugged, floating her orb up in the air with one hand.

"We hope you can just deal with it." Alisa snorted, crossing her arms as her orb bobbed in the air next to her.

"Yeah, because mommy can only take on anything that relates to the protection of our home," Elena agreed, playing with her orb.

With an angry sigh, Zircon walked away and refuses to let her mother comfort him.

Later on, Zircon's jealously and power-hungry had allied with Turbo and led the invasion and destruction of the Ether Millennium, killing all who were in the way. But Zircon uses his own madness to kill his four sisters which led Queen Etherna using her own silver orb to defeat Zircon and his allies but she become very weak to the point. Once she saw her kingdom being destoryed and her four daughters killed, she let out her last power of her silver orb to send her girls to the unknown world where they can be safe, which caused herself to be sacrifice her body to seal her soul into her orb.

Spotting the four orbs leaving the kingdom into the sky, Zircon let out a growl as he knows that his sisters will someday return.

Once the four magical glowing orbs flew out of the knigdom with four princesses sealing inside, the orbs were separate ways into different worlds.

The pink orb that the sleeping baby Alisa was in had crashed into the throne room where King Candy was with Sour Bill. King Candy slowly touched the orb which it slowly shrink into a small jewel size of a tight silver ring around the baby's index finger. King Candy let out a joyful smile and took the baby in as she was his own daughter. The green orb that the sleeping little Diana was in had crashed into the strange room where Sergeant Calhoun was in with her soldiers. Calhoun slowly touched the orb which it slowly shrink into a small jewel size of a tight silver earring on her left ear. Calhoun let out a small grin and took little Diana in as she was her own sister once she picked up the crying child. And the blue orb that the sleeping Elena was in had crashed onto the porch of the Niceland Apartment where Fix-It Felix and the Nicelanders were standing. Felix slowly touched the orb which it slowly shrink into a small jewel size of a tight silver bracelet on her right arm. Felix let out a grin and took the little Elena as his little sister once he wiped the tears from her eyes.

But what happened to the little Chris? The red orb where she sleeps was sent inside to the world of an fighting game called the Street Fighter where she was safe and raised by the bad guy Zangief unitl one day she'll return to meet her three long-lost sisters.


	2. Chapter 1

Chris sat on a little folding chair and looked at the dozen or so other Bad Guys sitting in a circle around the room. She was wearing a red-orange zip-up bodysuit leotard with a brown stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes. She also wears a pair of matching boots.

"My name's Christina, but most people call me Chris." Chris began. "I'm five six and half feet tall. I weigh 101 pounds. I'm kinda new to this Bad Guy thing."

"Hi, Chris." The group answered in unison,

Chris nodded as her gaze fell on the banner pinned up over the snack table that read BAD-ANON: ONE GAME AT A TIME. But she hopes that whether anyone could truly understand how she felt.

"Look." Chris said. "I'm kinda good at what I do. But the problem is that unable to learn about my past is the object of my life. You know, it's hard enough to ask yourself where you came from. But if you got a _past vision_…how difficult can it be?"

Chris paused, thinking how hardily she can remember herself as a small girl with short dirty dark red hair, bright red eyes, and fair skin wearing a white shirt and blue overalls running around with an mysterious teenage boy whose appears to be her relative that she should have know before.

Chris sighed. "And when I tried harder to learn who he is or where he came from. But he seems so mysterious. To that I say, _Huh!_ And…then I saw three girls with another strange figure."

It was true. In that vision that Chris has been dreaming about, three girls (one was small girl with dark green short hair, another was small girl with blue short hair, and last one was small girl with dark pink hair.) and a motherly-looking figure were smiling at her. To Chris's surprise, they appear to be her lost family.

"Twenty one year I've been having this. I've seen a lot of other game characters come and go. Kind of great for them though." Chris said, reflecting. "But it's starts to feel hard to love your life when no one seems to know about you true purpose or motives."

Chris closed his eyes for a moment. "But if I'm totally honest with my life, sometimes I wonder, _Man, it must be great to know your past_."

"Nice story, Chris." The Bad-Anon leader named Clyde said as Chris finished her story. "Zangief even told us about your code went magically sent to the Street Fighters and now you're here with us. Why is that?"

"I dunno." Chris shrugged, staring at the leader. "I just need to get out more, so I felt like coming. Besides, I was having this strange connection with someone outside of my game."

"This is great, Chris!" Zangief exclaimed. "Glad you finally found something in our game."

"But here's the thing." Chris said. "I don't think I've belong in the Street Fighters game and I want to go to another game that I truly belong."

Every Bad Guy in the room gasped, including Wreck-It Ralph.

"Please, tell us you're not going Turbo too?" Satine asked in a worry.

"No, I'm not going Turbo!" Chris replied hastily. "Come on, dudes! You can't be serious, even Ralph made a good point out of it!"

"Look, Chris." Clyde said in a soothing tone. "Like I said, we can't change who we are. You just have to accept that. Now let's close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation."

Together, the group stood up, shut their eyes, and held hands. "I am Bad." They recited in unison. "And that's good. I will never be Good. And that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me."

Chris, however, stood with her eyes open and her mouth closed. She didn't believe a word of it and couldn't also believe that Ralph is doing the same.


	3. Chapter 2

As the Bad-Anon meeting broke up, the leader called out, "Okay, gang, see you next Thursday."

Heading toward the game's exit and hurried to join the other Bad Guys on a small train that carried them to Game Central Station, Chris hopped off the train and headed up into the soaring interior. As she passed into the station, a buzzer sounded.

Surge Protector steeped up to Ralph and Chris. "Random security check."

Ralph grimaced to Chris. "You always stop me."

"Just doing my job. Name?" Surge Protector asked.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Christina and Wreck-It Ralph."

"We came from Pacman." Ralph sighed.

"Did you bring any fruit with you?" Surge Protector asked.

"Nope, he didn't." Chris replied as she glanced at Ralph quickly hid the cherries behind his back.

Surge Protector continued. "Where are you headed?"

Ralph sighed. "Fix-It Felix Jr."

Chris remains silent. She touched her necklace that contain a red orb jewel and sensed a strong magical presence coming from Fix-It Felix Jr. Maybe she can find someone she knows in her visions.

"Me too." Chris replied.

Ralph gasped silently.

"Proceed." Surge Protector replied with no expression.

Chris walked into the crowd, giggling once she watched Ralph pulling out the hidden fruits when they were out of Surge Protector's sight. She could hear the other game characters whispering about her and Ralph, but she didn't care. Chris looked at Ralph giving Qbert and the other gameless characters a cherry and let out a warm smile. _Maybe the guy has a heart, after all._ She thought.

As Ralph jumped onto a small train that carried him and Chris through the electrical cord to Fix-It Felix Jr game, he started longingly at Chris. He finds her the most beautiful girl she had ever met.

"Uh, Chris?" Ralph asked quietly.

Chris turned her attention to Ralph.

"Why have you decided to come to my game?" Ralph asked with a nervous smile.

"Because my necklace had detected someone in my visions that I've told you and the other villains about." Chris explained. "Besides, I really need to—"

Once the train stopped, Chris and Ralph heard the very loud and distinct sounds of party horns and music. They gazed upward at the penthouse of the Nicelander building. It was a huge party in full swing!

A crack and sizzle overheard forced the two to look up. WE LOVE YOU, FELIX! blazed across the in colorful fireworks.

"Ah, great." Ralph muttered.

Ralph grabbed two empty bottles from the junk heap and held them up to his eyes as binoculars. Now he could see into the top apartment, where Felix, Elena, and the Nicelanders were dancing and laughing. A huge buffet was set out for everyone to enjoy—everyone except Ralph.

"They're having a party without me?" Ralph exclaimed, spotting a colorful sign.

"Plus, the necklace is glowing!" Chris exclaimed, gazing at her gleaming red orb jewel necklace. "So that means my long-lost relative must be close."

Determined, Ralph and Chris stood up and began walking toward the building.


	4. Chapter 3

As Ralph and Chris approached the penthouse door, they could hear the guests chatting happily inside.

"Great party, Felix!" Nicelander Fred said with a smile.

"Why, thank you, Fred." Felix replied. He turned around to see Elena walking through the guests attracting them with her feminine charm. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved slit dress and tight black shorts with flat blue shoes. "Nice dress, Elena!"

"Thanks you, Felix." Elena grinned as she gave Felix a hug.

Out in the hallway, Ralph pressed his giant finger to the tiny doorbell.

"I'll get it." Nicelander Gene called out. A moment later, Gene opened the door, took one look at Ralph and Chris—and slammed the door shut.

"It's Wreck-It Ralph!" Gene whimpered.

Unfortunately, Ralph and Chris heard the entire screaming and hollering conversation as they waited, still outside the door.

"Felix, fix it!" Nicelander Fred pleaded. "And scratch it, Elena!"

"Oh, of course, we'll go talk to him. Carry on, everyone." Felix replied.

Then Felix slipped into the hallway to see Ralph and Chris, closing the door behind him and Elena.

"Ralph, can I help you?" Felix asked politely.

As Ralph asked about the big explosion and the party and Felix explained that they were just fireworks and it is the thirtieth anniversary of their game, Elena let out a smile and had extended her hand out toward Chris.

"Hi, I'm Elena." Elena said politely. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Im Christina, but just call me Chris." Chris introduced.

Once their hands were touched, both Chris and Elena felt something pulse between them. The necklace and bracelet were glowing so brightly that it caught Ralph and Felix's attention. As the glow faded, Chris and Elena quickly let go of their hands.

A turtle poked his head out of the door. "Just a heads-up, Felix and Elena. They're bringing the cake out in a few shakes." Then, he turned and slammed the door again.

"Cake?" Ralph asked, completely ignoring the bright light incident with Chris and Elena. "Never had it."

Felix looked uncomfortable. "I don't suppose you and your friend like to come in and have a slice, would you?"

With that, Ralph had stride through the door that ripped it off its hinges. As he straightened up, Ralph's head crashed through the ceiling and a big chunk of plaster fell and dropped on Felix, who flickered and fell to the floor with a little flower floated just above his motionless body.

As the room went silent with the Nicelanders stared in horror, Felix flickered again to regenerate back into existence.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Felix called, popping to his feet. "You know Ralph."

Ralph forced a smile and greeted at the cringing guests, but Gene was clearly and obviously irritated.

"Why is _he_ here?" Gene snapped.

"He's just here for a slice of cake." Felix explained.

"And I am a big part of this game, technically speaking." Ralph added, trying to down to Gene.

As Nicelander Mary wheeled in an elaborate cake that looked just like the Niceland Apartments, Felix, Ralph, and the other Nicelanders glanced straight at Chris and Elena who were walking two inches away from each other.

"Are you two okay?" Felix asked.

"And what's with the strange light back there?" Gene inquired.

"We're fine." Elena spoke with her usual playful tone. "It's just…"

"Nothing!" Chris finished, placing her arms around Elena's neck.

Then again, Chris's red orb and Elena's blue orb came out from their jewelry and merged together to visualize the markings on the girls. A red star-shaped birthmark begins to illuminate from Chris's left arm and Elena's right arm. Once the orbs separated and went to their jewelry, Chris and Elena glared at each other.

"Your birthmark is similar to my visions of you." Chris whispered.

"And your birthmark is similar in my dreams of you." Elena muttered.

"So that means we're…" Chris and Elena spoke in unison. "…sisters!"

"Sisters?" Felix asked in confusion and shock.

"The two of you are sisters and neither of you didn't know that?" Ralph asked.

"No." Chris replied. "I only remember the four of us were separated."

"And, someday, one of us will find the other sisters with their own orb." Elena responded. She glared at Chris. "And it was you!"

"You're right." Chris said. "But I'm sorry that we haven't known each other for a while."

Elena ran toward Chris to give her a tight sisterly hug. "Bit I don't care! I'm just glad I have a sister!"

Without saying a word, Chris gave Elena a sisterly hug.

"How about we eat the cake?" Elena asked.

"Gladly." Chris smiled.

Ralph, Chris, and Elena stood behind everyone and looked at the cake. A little candy Felix stood on the roof, smiling and reaching for a medal. At the bottom of the building, in the mud, sat an ugly, pitiful candy Ralph. Chris could tell Ralph wasn't too happy to see an ugly, pitiful candy figure of him landing in the mud. But Chris and Elena were shock to watch Ralph reaching out toward the candy Ralph and placed it on top of the cake. While Felix and Elena tries to stoop the argument between Gene and Ralph by changing the subject on eating the cake, but of course that didn't work. When Gene immediately dropped the little candy Ralph in the mud upside down, Ralph became frustrated and raised his huge fists to smashed the cake, which it splattered everyone including Chris and Elena.

As Ralph turned toward the door, Chris ran up after him while Elena help the other Nicelanders.

Roy turned to the other Nicelanders. "Is he being serious?"

"Please, where is a Bad Guy going to get a medal?" Gene scoffed.


	5. Chapter 4

Feeling bad about what happened to Ralph, Chris followed him through the tunnel to Game Central Station. From there they entered another game that looked like a small, quiet restaurant. She walked into the dining room and sat next to Ralph, sipping a root beer. For some reason, she started to have a soft spot for the wrecking guy.

When the bartender told Ralph to look through the Lost and Found box for a lost medal, Chris became concerned about his idea of becoming a hero. As she watched him to dig through the box from a closet down the hall, a large fully armored solider walked by and bumped into him.

"Hey!" Ralph objected.

"Watch where you doing, dude!" Chris yelled.

The soldier didn't reply. He seemed dazed and kept trying to walk into the wall as if he should be able to go right through it. He kept muttering, "We are humanity's last hope. Destroy all cy-bugs…"

"Uh, dude, are you okay?" Chris asked, gently tapping the soldier's shoulder.

The solider whirled around. His eyes were wide open as he practically shrieked in Ralph's and Chris's face. "We've only been plugged in a week! And every day it's "climb the building,' and then 'fight the bugs'!" He grabbed Ralph and Chris desperately.

"Hey! Easy on the overalls, spaceman." Ralph said, holding his palms out to keep a safe distance from the crazed solider.

"It's tough everywhere, so hands off!" Chris yelled, punching the soldier to his face.

Ralph was shock to see Chris had the strength to punch the soldier's face directly. He finds her extreme dynamite. The, he turned and started to walk away along with her. But he stopped when the soldier mentioned about a shiny medal that says HERO on it. Chris had rolled her eyes in frustration, but she turned around just in time to see the solider running straight into the wall that knocked him out cold and Ralph putting on the battle armor.

Several minutes later, Ralph and Chris exited the restaurant.

"Wait a minute!" Ralph whispered to Chris. "What about you?"

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." Chris assured. With a stream of magic from her necklace, her outfit has changed into an female battle armor that caused Ralph to blush.

Ralph and Chris picked up the pace, but Ralph accidentally tripped over her little homeless friend named Qbert.

"Sorry, Qbert." Ralph said. "It's me Ralph."

"Come on, Ralph!" Chris whispered. "We've got to go."

Ralph got up and continued to walk with Chris to the entrance to Hero's Duty while Qbert gazed at Ralph and Chris curiously.


	6. Chapter 5

Inside Hero's Duty, Ralph and Chris were climbing up the outside of the lab building. Ralph was huffing his breath and Chris wasn't tired at all until they had reached the top. Peering through a window, Ralph could see the Medal of Heroes hanging in the center of the room at the top of a short set of stairs. Ralph and Chris smashed the window and climbed in.

On the ground below, Calhoun and Diana led her soldiers back toward their starting positions. They could relax for a while. But Calhoun sniffed the air and saw someone step off a transport from Game Central Station. It was Felix. Calhoun immediately tackled him.

When Felix explain himself and became attracted to Calhoun, Diana and her two other supersoldiers Sergio and Wyatt spotted someone else coming from the transport and begin to attack the person who turns out to be Elena. Elena swiftly dodged the bullets and uses her magic to create a powerful force field to shield herself. But Diana used her magic from her earring to summon various arrows toward Elena, causing her to fall to her defeat.

"What are you doing here?" Sergio barked.

"I'm Elena from Fix-It Felix Jr." Elena said. Then she gazed dreamily at Sergio and gasped. "Me-ow. Look at that shining metal in your eyes! It takes my breath away."

Sergio tried to glimmer of a smile before he shouted. "Now state your business!"

Felix stood up and took off his hat respectfully while Elena stood up in her cat-like position.

"We're looking for my colleague Wreck-It Ralph and Elena's long-lost sister Chris." Felix explained.

Calhoun, Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt didn't believe Felix and told him and Elena to turn to their own game when they all heard a loud noise. Everyone turned to look at the lab building. There was Ralph's giant body silhouetted as well as Chris's slender body against a window on the ninety-nine floor.


	7. Chapter 6

Inside Hero's Duty, Ralph and Chris were climbing up the outside of the lab building. Ralph was huffing his breath and Chris wasn't tired at all until they had reached the top. Peering through a window, Ralph could see the Medal of Heroes hanging in the center of the room at the top of a short set of stairs. Ralph and Chris smashed the window and climbed in.

On the ground below, Calhoun and Diana led her soldiers back toward their starting positions. They could relax for a while. But Calhoun sniffed the air and saw someone step off a transport from Game Central Station. It was Felix. Calhoun immediately tackled him.

When Felix explain himself and became attracted to Calhoun, Diana and her two other supersoldiers Sergio and Wyatt spotted someone else coming from the transport and begin to attack the person who turns out to be Elena. Elena swiftly dodged the bullets and uses her magic to create a powerful force field to shield herself. But Diana used her magic from her earring to summon various arrows toward Elena, causing her to fall to her defeat.

"What are you doing here?" Sergio barked.

"I'm Elena from Fix-It Felix Jr." Elena said. Then she gazed dreamily at Sergio and gasped. "Me-ow. Look at that shining metal in your eyes! It takes my breath away."

Sergio tried to glimmer of a smile before Calhoun shouted. "Now state your business!"

Felix stood up and took off his hat respectfully while Elena stood up in her cat-like position.

"We're looking for my colleague Wreck-It Ralph and Elena's long-lost sister Chris." Felix explained.

Calhoun, Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt didn't believe Felix and told him and Elena to turn to their own game when they all heard a loud noise. Everyone turned to look at the lab building. There was Ralph's giant body silhouetted as well as Chris's slender body against a window on the ninety-nine floor.

Ralph and Chris didn't know or care that they were being watched. They were focused on their task as they cautiously headed toward the medal. Thousands of Cy-Bugs eggs were packed into the room so they had to tiptoe around them, picking their way toward the medal. Then, Chris stood behind Ralph and watched the meal settled around his neck. Chris couldn't help but smile for Ralph. But it quickly faded away once Ralph's feet stepped on an egg.

A baby Cy-Bugs tumbled out and looked up at Ralph as it jumped onto his face. Chris tries to help Ralph, but the two fell into a seat at the edge of the room. A harness immediately locked them in place. The seat swiveled around, pushing them into a small spaceship. The spaceship's door slammed shut. The engines fired and the ship launched from the top of the building.

While Ralph and Chris were kicking and trying to pull the cy-bug off Ralph's face. The ship careened all over the day. It headed toward the soldiers.

"Incoming!" Wyatt shouted.

The ship twirled and zoomed across the sky right past Calhoun, Felix, Diana, and Elena. Both of them gasped—they could clearly see through the ship's front window.

"Ralph!" Felix exclaimed.

"Chris!" Elena cried.

"Cy-Bug!" Calhoun, Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt snarled.


	8. Chapter 7

Inside Game Central Station, the pod blasted through the terminal, spiraling like a bottle rocket off the floor and walls. Inside was Ralph punching the Cy-Bug as well as Chris. With no one to steer it, the ship left Game Central Station and went inside the game where the sky was bright pink and the ship landed into the globs of pink goo. When the ship launched Ralph and Chris launched out and landed on the peppermint tree, they watched the Cy-Bug sank into a pool of green taffy. Then they looked at the sugarcoated world they'd landed in.

"Um, Ralph? Where the heck have we landed?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Ralph replied with a shrug.

Then, Ralph and Chris could hear a cheering crowd and saw a candy racetrack as well as a giant sign spelled out with candy: Sugar Rush.

"Sugar Rush?" Chris echoed.

"Oh, man, this is that candy go-kart game." Ralph moaned. "We've gotta get out of here."

"But where's your medal?" Chris asked, pointing her finger to Ralph's neck.

"Huh?" Ralph said as he glanced at his neck. "Oh, no-no-NO! My medal!"

"Calm down, Ralph." Chris said in a calm tone. "It's right there!"

Following her finger, Ralph saw something golden glimmering high up in another peppermint tree. It was the medal!

"For a tomboyish girl, you sure have a keen eye." Ralph grinned.

"Thanks." Chris smiled, blushing a little.

Quickly, Ralph and Chris dropped down through the branches. They stepped across a bubbling taffy pool began to climb as they grabbed the truck of the tree. They were making a steady progress upward until two voices above them spoke.

"Hi, mister!"

"Hey, girly!"

Looking into the tree branches, Ralph and Chris could see two girls with a bright smile. One was a small child wearing a green hoodie and brown with her hair was tied up with a long strip of red rubbery licorice while the other was a tween wearing a dark blue sleeveless jacket with hoodie and a dark pink A-shirt of which the upper half is black and the lower half is dark pink and black mini skirt with pink zigzags which her dark pink hair was tied up into two ponytails with a short strip of pink peppermint band.

"You scared us!" Ralph sputtered.

"Not me." Chris said. "I saw them coming. My necklace foretold me."

"I'm Alisa." The dark pink haired girl named Alisa introduced. "This is Vanellope."

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked.

"Wreck-It Ralph." Ralph replied.

"And I'm Christina, but call me Chris." Chris responded.

"You two from here, are you?" Vanellope said as she notices that Ralph and Chris were nothing candylike or even very sweet.

As Ralph tries to explain the girls about a fake explanation, Chris tries to sneak past the conservation to swiftly climbing quickly up through the peppermint branches. But before she can make her way to the medal, Alisa popped in her way in surprise.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alisa asked with sly yet curious grin.

"None of your business, girly!" Chris replied.

Alisa looked up to notice the glistening medal was still top of the tree. "Oh my! A gold coin!"

Once Ralph heard Alisa's voice, he followed her and Vanellope with Chris to get the medal, but the medal was hold by Vanellope. Ralph tries to explain the girls that he earned the medal for a better future life. But Chris saw something very strange about Vanellope as her image began to flicker and parts of the little girl blinked on and off briefly.

"She is glitching!" Chris exclaimed.

"She's a glitch?" Ralph asked in wonder.

"Yes. When game's code was flawed, it could cause flickering images." Chris explained. "It happened sometimes in video games."

"See ya, chumps!" Vanellope called to Ralph and Chris as she took off.

"Bye-bye losers!" Alisa waved as she catches up to her friend.

Just before Ralph told the girls that he and Chris will them in order to get his medal, the peppermint branch that he was holding as Chris was holding onto him broke and the two fell into the gooey swamp. They popped up, looking like an enormous taffy beasts before slipping down again into the stick stuff.

"Way a go, Wreck-It Boy." Chris thanked sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 8

Inside Game Central Station, Surge Protector was showing Calhoun, Kohut, Felix, Elena, Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt the damaged entrance to Sugar Rush. By now, everyone knew that Ralph and Chris had caused the destruction. Surge Protector explains that they banged off the walls and entered in the game like two crazy people.

"Sugar Rush." Calhoun said. "Diana, game information."

"It's a candy kart-racing game." Diana reported.

"I see." Calhoun muttered. "Diana, you and the others stay here just in case the Cy-Bug comes back."

"But…" Diana spoke.

"Stay…here!" Calhoun ordered loudly.

"Yes…ma'am." Diana growled.

After Felix and Calhoun were having a conservation about the Cy-Bug, which Elena, Sergio, Wyatt, Diana were just listening to, and coming to Sugar Rush to find both Ralph and the Cy-Bug once they both left into the entrance, Diana decides to take her mission into extreme measures. Sergio and Wyatt had followed her to the swirly portal Diana had created from her green earring, but that didn't stop Elena.

"You're just gonna disobey her orders?" Wyatt asked with worry.

"She'll kill you if she finds out." Elena warned.

"Well, I'm going too." Sergio said with no expression.

"Sergio, you too?" Wyatt complained.

"And why not? Those Cy-Bugs are viruses that can eat and multiply." Sergio explained. "With no beacon, they'll consume the game."

"And they'll invade every game as well." Diana added. "Sergio, Wyatt, let's go."

Sergio nodded his head while Wyatt let out a sigh and continuously followed his teammates.

"Geez, are those two always this strict?" Elena asked as she faced Kohut.

"Always." Kohut replied, looking serious. "But the three were coded with the most tragic story ever. The one when they arrived the game with no memory of their past at all."

Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt stared at the shimmering portal and returned to their awful memory that haunted them. They crashed into Hero's Duty after it got plugged. When a Cy-Bug swarmed in, Calhoun and her soldiers tries to fight them off, but they were too much bugs to kill. But when young Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt showed their powers to the swarms of the Cy-Bugs of their robotic weapons, Calhoun took them in as she is like a big sister to them. Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt were trained and fought the Cy-Bugs, but nothing could stop them as their shadowy lost pieces of memories that keep stunning their minds.

"Guys, wait!" Elena called as she cautiously the trio. "I'm coming with you."

"I agree." Wyatt responded with a smile. "We can use someone like you."

"Negatory." Diana replied.

"And why not?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"Because as heroic as she is, once she dies outside her game, she won't generate…ever." Sergio reminded.

"As well as the three you guys." Elena claimed, standing her ground. "And it's my job to find my long-lost sister that I haven't met in my life. Besides, I can't let you guys fix her mess. I'm coming along with you guys."

As Wyatt wildly nodded his head, Diana slightly nodded while Sergio whipped out his cruiser that looked like a surfboard hovering over the ground. Elena hopped on the back of the board behind Wyatt and the quartet headed into the power cord that led to Sugar Rush.


	10. Chapter 9

When the arcade closed, the racers from Sugar Rush came out and competed against each other to see who would be included in the Random Roster list for the following day's game. The racers zipped up to the starting line in their cake and candy go-karts as the crowd cheered.

Sour Bill announced in his depressed tone. "Introduced the Rightful Ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy."

King Candy rose from his throne and grabbed the microphone. "Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha, ha!" He threw a handful of sweets into the crowd. "Have some candy!"

Beneath the stands, Vanellope and Alisa were pushing their vehicles covered with a tarp, which the king, racers, and crowd weren't aware of them doing so.

King Candy declared in a loud voice. "And now for the main event! The Random Roster Race! Let me go first!" He held up his gold coin and threw it into the air. It was caught in a colorful candy rainbow slide and swept into a giant pot above the racetrack. King Candy's name appeared on the contestants' board by the starting line. The crowd went wild!

The next racers, a strawberry-pink go-getter named Taffya Muttonfudge tossed her coin up. Her name lit up on the roster and her crowd cheered. One after another, the names of the racers filled the board. Vanellope and Alisa knew this was their chance. Stepping out from the shadows, Vanellope tossed Ralph's medal into the air and Alisa tossed an illusion of a gold coin. The coins were caught by the candy rainbow and then it rolled around the rim of the pot before finally dropping in. Vanellope and Alisa held their breath.

King Candy leaned over to Sour Bill as he gazed at the two hooded figures below. "Hey, Sour Bill, who's that last ones?"

As the coins swept into the giant pot, the two last racers' names appeared on the board: Vanellope Von Schweetz! Princess Alisa!

Vanellope and Alisa raised their arms in victory. "Yippee! We're in the race!"

"Vanellope?" King Candy exclaimed. "Alisa?"

"It's the glitch!" Taffya Muttonfudge yelled as she ripped the tarp off Vanellope's little vehicle, revealing a pile of recycled junk that shaped into a go-kart. But she didn't bother to check Alisa's unrevealing vehicle. "And the princess is with the glitch!"

The crown began to panic, leaving Vanellope and Alisa in fright.

"It's all right." King Candy told them. "Don't be alarmed! Security!"

The Donut Police named Wyntchell and Duncan came running in. They tried to assure the girls to come with them, but they ran away from them until just at the exact moment Ralph and Chris barreled onto the tracks. They were coated in taffy, peppermint twigs, and bits of candy. They looked like two huge, crazy candy monsters.

"There they are!" Chris hollered.

"Give me back my medal, right now!" Ralph screamed.

As Vanellope and Alisa tries to run away from Ralph and Chris, Ralph and Chris were both trapped into a big cupcake that allows them to only waddle. King Candy orders the polices to bring Ralph and Chris to his kingdom and orders the crowd to calm down, but secretly told Sour Bill that Vanellope and her daughter cannot be allowed to race.

Vanellope looked at Alisa and grinned. "And we're in it!"

"Let's get going!" Alisa said proudly.

Once the girls left which leaving the other racers to go after them, the police rolled Ralph and Chris into the throne room. They were encased in the giant cupcake and completely immobilized. King Candy drove in on his go-kart and backed in into his throne, which was also a parking lot.

"Sour Bill, de-taffify these monsters so we can see what we're up against." King Candy ordered as he and his trusted advisor named Sir Tigereye walked in front of the monster.

Sour Bill pulled a giant glob of taffy off Ralph's and Chris's faces.

Sour Bill gasped. "Wreck-It Ralph! What are you and your girlfriend doing in my game?"

But Sir Tigereye remains silent as he glanced at Chris carefully.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Chris growled. "And the name is Chris."

"Plus, it is a long boring story." Ralph replied. "Now, if you could just give me my medal—"

King Candy seemed surprised. "Your medal? You mean the coin the glitch used to buy her way into the race?"

"Bingo!" Chris said sarcastically. But she let out a confused gaze as she noticed that Sir Tigereye was still staring at her.

"But I still don't see how my daughter Alisa had found a coin to enter in and you're the Bad Guy." King Candy said with a cheerful smile. "Bad Guys don't win medals."

"Well, he did, shorty." Chris snapped. "He earned it in Hero's Duty, which I also help him though."

"You two game-jumped?" King Candy asked in a shock. Then he started to get serious. "Wait a minute! You're not _going Turbo_, are you?"

"Look! I just want my medal back!" Ralph shouted.

"Tough luck." Sir Tigereye said with a no expression. "Once it's in the pot, it's just code—and it stays that way until someone wins."

"Look, we're not leaving without that medal." Chris snapped once more.

King Candy nodded. "Yes, you two are. Wyntchell, Duncan, get those two out of that cupcake and on the first train back home." He revved his go-kart. "Now I've got a glitch and a princess to deal; with, thanks to you. So good-bye, Wreck-It Ralph and Chris. It hasn't been a pleasure." Then, he drove off.

Sir Tigereye slowly walked closer to Chris's face. "And we'll meet again…soon." With that, he mysteriously vanished.

When Ralph and Chris realized the police were getting out a chain saw, they both decided not to stay and see what happened next. They waddled down the hallway and dived out the window. When they hit the ground, the cupcake split apart and they were free. They jumped to their feet and ran.


	11. Chapter 10

Without knowing where they were going, Ralph and Chris raced through Lollistix Forest until they finally ran out of stream. They could hear the Donut Police coming after them with a pack of pastry cake bloodhound dogs yapping wildly, not far behind. The cake dogs stopped when they came to a chocolate stream. They sniffed around, but they'd lost Ralph's and Chris's scents. They turned back. They didn't notice a candy straw poking straight out of stream and it slowly moved toward the shore. Then Ralph lifted his head up from stream and spit out the straw while Chris was floating onto the chocolatey stream.

"I hat chocolate." Ralph muttered.

"Well, I love chocolate." Chris smiled. "Besides, it's my favorite."

Suddenly, Ralph and Chris saw the stream of racers zooming down the road to Vanellope. They started to follow them and peeked over a hill to see them skidded to a stop around Vanellope, but they instead hide down the hill. Vanellope looked at the racer as she was glitching a little while Alisa gave the racers a dead glare.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Vanellope said in a friendly tone. Her image flickered in and out of focus as she greeted them. "Come to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is: the Lickety-Split, the ultimate driving machine."

"Oh, Vanellope, it's so…you." Taffyta remarked. "But you have to back out of the race."

"Oh no, I don't." Vanellope replied with a little surprise. "I paid my fee and I'm on the board. So I am definitely racing."

"But King Candy said glitches can't race." Taffya told Vanellope as her arms were crossed. Then she glanced at Alisa. "And the princess's dad told her that she can't race either because of her own responsibility in the kingdom."

"I'm not a glitch, Taffya." Vanellope said. "I've just got pixlexia, okay?"

"And I'm definitely racing when I'm a princess or not." Alisa said haughtily.

But when Taffya went on Vanellope's kart, she began to shake and imitating Vanellope's glitch as a result of tearing the wheel. The racers begin to join Taffya by tearing the pieces of Vanellope's kart. Vanellope and Alisa were trying to protect the kart, but Taffya pushed Vanellope in a mud puddle while the two of racers tries to block Alisa until she uses her magical hair to wrap them tightly.

Ralph and Chris had enough once they gritted their teeth. They ran down the hill, flailing their huge arms. The racers were terrified to see them coming at them. They all jumped into their karts and zoomed off.

After Ralph turned to Vanellope and explain how he earned the medal in Hero's Duty, Chris turned to Alisa as the two had started their conservation. Although Chris felt really sorry for the princess, her temper quickly activated when Alisa taunted her that the fact that they both have no past memories and they contain the orbs that allows them to be sisters, Chris raised her fists in frustration and began to break the ground.

"This is hopeless." Alisa moaned.

"You shouldn't get her mad." Ralph warned.

"Oh, please." Alisa said in annoyance. "It's not like she could put up any larger objects."

As the trio gazed back at Chris, they watched Chris picked up a chuck of sweet rock from the ground and throws it to the other side of the empty space, which left them shocked and terrified. Alisa took another look at Chris as she slowly let out a clever smile.

"Feeling better now, tomboy?" Alisa asked Chris in her sweetest voice.

"Not really, princess." Chris replied with a growl. "What's it to you?"

"Well." Alisa continued. "While you were throwing a tantrum, here's what I'm thinking: you help me know about your lost research what I remember and I'll win the race with Vanellope and help you find our other sisters."

Chris stared at her in repulsion. "You want me to help _you_?"

Alisa shrugged. "All you gotta do is to help finding the past memory for me. C'mon, what do you say, sister?" She held out her tiny hand.

"We are not sisters." Chris replied. "You make fun of me about the fact of it."

Alisa smiled and looked at Chris hopefully but nervously. "Come on, sis. Let's shake on it. Chris, this is your choice to find your lost past. So we got a deal or not?"

Chris shuffled her big feet and grudgingly shook her hand. "Fine, but you better keep your promise."


	12. Chapter 11

Elena rode behind Wyatt on his cruiser as the four followed Ralph's and Chris's destruction path into Sugar Rush's Candy Cane Forest. Diana shook her head at the right of all the smashed peppermint trees.

"Well, guess you didn't tell us that your sister is destructive to tear that place down." Diana said.

Wyatt spotted Ralph's and Chris's crashed shuttle and checked the cockpit.

"Is he in there?" Elena asked.

"Nope." Wyatt said with a frown.

"But if she was, she would have punch her in the gut." Sergio said with no expression.

"Come on. We got to find that Cy-Bug before it lays it eggs or Calhoun finds us." Diana ordered.

Turning back to the trees, Diana's arm popped an bug detector and scanned the area. But the device showed a faint signal, which disappeared a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"There's sugar particle in the atmosphere that its jamming up my sensor." Diana reported.

"So what's with your sister anyway?" Sergio asked with a sigh as he turned to Elena.

"I don't know." Elena said with a shrug. "We both were sharing this strange connection about our lost memories and our orbs. But I never thought she will go Turbo."

"Go Turbo?" Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt asked in unison.

"Well, back when the arcade first opened…" Elena began. She begins to remember the game arcade Turbo Time was the most popular game in the arcade and how Turbo love the attention. She shivered as she remembers what Turbo looked like as a big smiley face on a pixilated red-and-white car and always said "Turbo-Tastic!" Then, she recalls a new racing game came along and stole Turbo's thunder that he got so jealous he abandoned and tried to take over the new one. It caused him to end up putting both game and himself out of order for good.

"And I can't let that happen to my game and my sister." Elena sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find your sister." Sergio said with his voice softening a little.

Wyatt held his breath to make sure that Sergio doesn't think he is laughing and Diana's eyebrow rises up in amuse. But the moment was short when the bug sensor suddenly went on and silently off.

"This way!" Diana yelled.

Wyatt, Sergio, and Elena followed as they were hurrying through the bushes after her. The four jumped through an opening in the underbrush and landed in a hollow filled with chocolate powder. They were covered up to their waists. Some vines hung down from above them, but no matter how they stretched, the vines were too far away.

Diana was the first to realize what was happening. "It's quicksand. Don't fight it! The more we fight, the faster we'll sink."

"We can't escape! We can't move! We're gonna die in here!" Wyatt shouted in panic.

"Shut up and pull yourself together, soldier!" Diana yelled, slapping Wyatt's face hard to calm him down.

Sergio huffed angrily. "The three of us have survived a thousand cy-bug battles and now we're going to die in a pile of chocolate-power milk mix."

Elena couldn't help but giggling that caused Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt to glare at her.

"I just got it!" Elena explained as she points to the small sign next to the pit that read Danger: Nestle Quik-sand! She then laughed even louder.

As she did, the vines above the pit began to rustle. Then they stretched and grew down toward the chocolate powder.

"It's Laffy Taffy!" Elena gasped. Then she turned to the soldiers. "You guys got to laugh! Laugh as if your life depends on it!"

"You got it, boss!" Wyatt saluted.

"Sergio and I don't laugh!" Diana snarled.

Elena and Wyatt both knew how to fix that as they exchanged sly glances.

"Here comes the tickle monster." Elena said teasingly as her fingers were reaching out to tickle Sergio's arm.

"Beware!" Wyatt said tauntingly as his fingers were reaching out to tickle Diana's arm.

It took a little while but soon both Diana and Sergio were giggling. To get back at Elena and Wyatt, they tickled them too. Before long, they were both laughing uncontrollably.

The Laffy Taffy vines rustled and grew faster. Finally, they reached down to Elena, Diana, Wyatt, and Sergio. The four grabbed on and were lifted to safety, still giggling.

"What is this feeling?" Elena and Wyatt asked, smiling dreamily.

Sergio grinned. ""We haven't laughed hard since…" His voice trailed off.

Elena and Wyatt looked at her expectantly and hopefully.

"We were kids." Diana said.

Diana and Sergio's expressions became hard and their eyes narrowed.

"Okay. Enough with the wistful moment. We've got work to do. Let's go!" Diana told the others with a tough tone.

"We'll better get the read from the air." Sergio spoke.

"Can you track your sister with your smell?" Wyatt asked with a grin.

"Yes, I can." Elena answered with a smile.

Together they started walking back toward the cruiser.


	13. Chapter 12

While Vanellope led Ralph through Sugar Rush to the factory building where they sneaked past a security booth with a guard snoozing inside, Alisa led Chris through the forest to the kingdom. Reaching the library, they found a huge dead-bolted door blocking their way. There was a sign painted on the door that read Princess must not be allowed! Despite its size, the door was no match for Chris's fist. In no time, she and Alisa were inside. The library was huge very like medieval theme. It was a special library for loyalty.

"Where's the books?" Chris asked.

"We've got to unlock it." Alisa replied.

But that was easier said than done. The first step was to flip through the time row full of past, present, and future memories. Alisa quickly found a book she liked. The picture on the book showed the red, blue, green, and pink star on it she had ever been.

"All right, let's get to some research!" Alisa said with a smile.

"No, no." Chris protested. "Listen, kiddo, I don't research for living, I destroy things for a living. But I do use my orb to help me out."

Alisa didn't care. She started reading the book, searching for the basic information and taking out her ring, which had form into her pink orb. She couldn't use her pink hair to grab the basic ingredients because she is too small.

"Let me to do it." Chris said finally. She stretches her arms to grab the items and puts them onto the table. As she dumped some of them into the bowl, a silver cloud puffed up and covered them both with silver flour.

After that, they worked together quickly. When Alisa had trouble stirring the bowl, Chris pushed her aside.

"Stand back." Chris told Alisa. "I'll mix it."

Then Chris did what she did best: she pounded the bowl with her giant fists. Even though the bowl splashed everywhere, it only made Alisa happy.

"Yes, yes!" Alisa cheered.

After the bowl bubbled, Chris pulled the other magical spices and poured some of them in the bowl. Alisa immediately shoved a peppermint leaf in the bowl while Chris pours the bottle of chocolate fudge drops in the bowl too. Then Alisa wrapped an x-shape licorice inside and Chris poured maple syrup into the bowl. By the time they got to the frosting, Chris realized she was having fun. Then she squeezed his pastry bag too heard and hit Alisa in the face with purple frosting. She just laughed and squeezed green frostings right back at her! Soon sprinkles, gumdrops, and candies were flying everywhere. The sound of laughter and the aroma of creating wafted through the air and out the kingdom. The guard suddenly woke with a start. He looked at the security camera and saw Alisa!

Grabbing his red emergency phone, he shouted, "The princess is in the library! Get me Tigereye!"


	14. Chapter 13

Inside the library, Alisa's newly baked research was finally ready, emerging from a cloud of powered sugar. Although she'd had fun, Chris knew the new weapon looked nothing like any other weapon she saw. She gazed at the four powerful golden bands with white that looks like it could fit on a person's wrists. Alisa stood silently and stared at the bands with wide eyes. She told Chris that it's perfect and she loves it, which cause Chris to become confused and later proud. The two grabbed the bands and put it on their waists as it got tighter and tighter to be fit.

Alisa and Chris looked at their bands and admired their work. Once they noticed the golden bands glowed brightly and their clothes were replaced by powered battle armors that appear to be slim for their body shape. Chris's armor is a red color accented with orange trim with dark red visor while Alisa's armor is unusual dark pinkish-fuchsia with dark pink visor.

"Look at us!" Alisa said with a smile. "We are two powerful beings in the game!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled out from the other side of the library.

"You're in big trouble, princess!" It was a furious Tigereye. Then, he turned to Chris. "And Chris? Why are you doing here?"

"Oh, boy. Time to go." Chris said, giving Alisa a worried look.

"But neither of us knows how to work with our suits!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Good point." Chris admitted as she grabbed Alisa with her stretching hands and put her on her back. She revved her red-and-orange suit and move as fast as she could, aiming herself at the library window. As they busted into the open, Tigereye and his minion were hot on their trail as Chris ran quickly along the road.

"Stop that instant!" Tigereye yelled.

"Get off the road!" Alisa shouted to Chris as she saw Ralph and Vanellope being chased by King Candy. "Head for Diet Cola Mountain!"

At a fork in the road, Chris headed toward the tall mountain towering above the landscape.

"Now run into the wall!" Alisa cried.

"What?" Chris gasped.

"Right there! In between those lollipop sticks!" Alisa hollered.

"Are you crazy?" Chris screamed.

"Just do it!" Alisa shouted.

Chris aimed herself at the side of Diet Cola Mountain and braced for the impact. Tigereye heard Chris scream as they hit the wall of the mountain and disappeared. The advisor and his candy minions screeched to a halt, but they could see where Chris and Alisa had gone.

"Find that princess!" Tigereye yelled as he hopelessly scanned the landscape. "She cannot be allowed to race or use her battle suit!"


	15. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, down in the lowest levels of the castle, Tigereye approached a heavy door with a large combination lock. He glanced back to make sure no one was watching and then set to work on the lock, entering the required sequences. Finally, the door clicked and swung open.

Inside was no ordinary room—it was a dark area, stretching off into what seemed like infinity. Levitating himself in the air, Tigereye float toward a floating structure not far away. Delicate and complicated, it appeared to be made of hundreds, maybe thousands, of small prism stars suspended together in a delicate orb of glowing threads. He looked at the orb in awe as he reached its outer edge.

"The star code ring." Tigereye murmured to himself. "The sweet lifeblood of their game."

As he floated through the center of the web, Tigereye reached out and sorted through various digital images passing by.

"Hmm. Let me see…Aha! There you are!" Tigereye spotted a digital image of ruby-colored ring and amethyst-colored ring. He grabbed the rings and yanked it out. As he did, the rings glitched from digital code back into its original solid forms. He nodded with satisfaction.

The sorcerer quickly hovered back toward the door opening and steeped into the castle. He shut the door and locked it tight. The rings were ticked safely in his pocket.

"I'm going out." Tigereye spoke calmly to Sour Bill, whose eyes were dull as if he was put in a mind trance. "You're in charge of the castle until I get back."

At the moment, Diana, Sergio, Wyatt, and Elena were aboard the cruiser, flying over Sugar Rush, scanning the terrain for any trace of Cy-Bugs. Elena stopped smelling to stare longingly at Sergio as well Wyatt was gazing dreamily at Diana.

"Sergio?" Elena asked nervously. "I was just wondering. Maybe one evening after work we could meet up and share a root beer float…with two straws?"

"And Diana?" Wyatt inquired confidently. "After our mission, maybe we could both share a soda together or even share a romantic moment in Casino Night?"

Sergio looked sharply at Elena, noting her red cheeks and kitten-looking eyes, while Diana glanced at Wyatt, noticing his cocky yet flirtatious eyebrow.

Suddenly, they banked their cruisers hard to the right. Without a word, they brought their cruiser to the ground, landing in Lollistix Forest. King Candy's castle was visible just over the rise.

"All right, this where we part ways." Diana said to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked. "Was I being too forward on Sergio? He can have his own root beer with his own straw."

Sergio's eyes narrowed. "The crew and I got a Cy-Bug to hunt down. I'm sure the pixie sticks living in that castle can help you find your sister. Now good-bye."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, cat." Wyatt smiled with a wave.

Sergio picked Elena out of his cruiser by the waist, which had caused him to look into her eyes again in silence. But he shoved it off, put her gently on the ground, and flew off to follow the others.

Still blushed but confused, Elena looked around. She walked in a daze to King Candy's castle and knocked on the door.

"Mmmm…yes?" Sour Bill said as he opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Elena. Have you seen my sister Chris?" Elena introduced.

"You mean Christina that was with Wreck-It Ralph?" Sour Bill asked.

"Yes! That's her! I've been so worried about her." Elena nodded.

Sour bill eyed Elena suspiciously. "We should have locked her when we had the chance." He said, reaching for a lever inside the doorway. "First, Fix-It Felix and now you. I'm hope you liked your staying visit with him." He pulled the lever and a trapdoor opened under Elena's feet. Sour Bill smiled as he watched Elena drop into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 15

Inside Vanellope's mountain, Vanellope, Ralph, Chris, and Alisa were pushing her go-kart out the secret entrance. As they headed down the road, Vanellope was smiling, but she was flickering like crazy. But she wasn't the only one who is excited. Alisa was flying like a crazy uncontrollable robot.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Chris said. "You're acting like a out of control machine."

But Alisa was too excited to calm down. "Am I ready to learn my past?" she asked. "What if I can't control this suit?"

"Who doesn't love a princess with a cool-looking suit?" Chris scoffed. "Come on. You can this. I believe in you, sister."

Alisa laughed and jumped into Vanellope's kart. Chris jumped on Ralph's back. The two gazed at each other and blushed at sight, which cause Alisa to giggle and Vanellope to become confuse.

"Now if you get nervous." Chris said. "Just keeping yourself, 'I must know our past or our lives will be ruined.' And have fun! Got it?"

"Got it." Alisa said with a smile. Then she turns to Vanellope. "Let it rip!"

Then Vanellope begins to drive, but she slammed on the brakes.

"Wait! Hold on! I forgot something. Come on, Chris!" Vanellope called.

"Oh yeah! Be right back!" Chris spoke.

Ralph and Alisa shrugged as Vanellope and Chris ran back into the mountain. A low-riding candy car flew around the bend. It screeched to a halt and King Candy and Tigereye.

"You!" Ralph and Alisa yelled.

"No, no! We come alone, unharmed." King Candy held his empty hands.

As Ralph deals with King Candy, Alisa must deal with Tigereye. The two walked two inches away from Ralph and King Candy. Alisa uses her hair to lunge Tigereye and picked him up by the waist.

"What do you want, Tiger?" Alisa demanded.

"I just want to talk to you." Tigereye replied, looking calm.

Alisa refused to put him down. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Well, how about this?" Tigereye said, conjuring the pink and red ring from his hand. "Are you interested in those?"

Alisa dropped Tigereye. "How did you get it?" she asked. "Those rings were my dream during my nap at the castle."

"It's yours!" Tigereye waved his hand generously.

Alisa stared at the two precious rings and sighed.

"All I ask is that you hear me out." Tigereye said.

"About what?" Alisa asked.

"As your father's advisor, it is my job to protect you from harm." Tigereye paused. "As sad as it is, Chris isn't your sister and you cannot trust her."

"Why are you always telling me I can't trust anyone?" Alisa blurted out.

"I'm trying to protect you from the lies of her. If you trust her, she'll destroy you." Tigereye went on to explain that she would begin to use her powered suit for her evil purpose. She would access Alisa's armor to wipe her memories and become possessed for her future purposes—forever!

"The kingdom will be destroyed." Tigereye finished. "But there is one who cannot be used because you are a powerful being."

Alisa realized that Tigereye was talking about Chris.

"When you were her control, she'll kill you and rule this game with an iron fist." Tigereye finished.

Alisa imagined the kingdom being dark and frightening and the characters being homeless—except evil Chris. She would be destroyed the game with her magic orb she carries.

Alisa shook her head. "You don't know that'll would happen. She'll never betray me."

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Tigereye asked. As he spoke, he dangled the rings in front of Alisa's face. "It's for your sake, princess. Give her the ring to cancel her powers for your sake."

"Promise me you'll don't lay a finger on her." Alisa demanded as her voice was wavering.

"As your trusted advisor of Sugar Rush, you have my word." Tigereye declared. He smiled sadly as he handed the rings to Alisa. Then he returned to his kart and drove away.

Alisa took the rings reluctantly. She looked at the go-kart to find Ralph feeling the same way as her once she asked him what happened. Ralph told Alisa everything about what King Candy told him about Vanellope as well as Alisa told Ralph everything what Tigereye told her about Chris.


	17. Chapter 16

Vanellope and Chris were fired up and ready to race. While Vanellope give Ralph a homemade medal and started to start her kart, Chris gave Alisa a golden locket that she tied around her neck. Alisa looked down and thinks the locket is beautiful.

"Okay. Open it up." Chris ordered proudly.

Alisa saw her name above Chris's printed on it in gold.

"I create it for you, in case we never see each other again." Chris said. Alisa felt awful. "Now, I've got a date with finding our sisters."

Alisa didn't budge. "Look, I'm gonna be straight with you, Chris. I was talking to Tigereye and…"

"Tigereye! That loyal creep?!" Chris cried. Then she uses her orb on her chest to reveal Alisa's earlier memories where she was talking to Tigereye about her. Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute! You sold me out?"

"Listen. You don't understand." Alisa pleaded.

"No, I understand, traitor!" Chris said. "You're nothing but a rat to him! And I don't need you! I can find my past on my own!"

Chris jumped in mid-air and started to fly off. But Alisa grabbed Chris's leg with her hair. Chris was struggling and ordered Alisa to let go, but Alisa took Chris out of the air and smash her next to the saddened Vanellope.

"No. I'm doing this for you not hurting my game." Alisa said. Then she uses her hair tendrils to place a ring on Chris's index finger and immediately shaped her tendrils into huge fists to punch Chris multiple times until she was weakened.

"Stop! No! Alisa, let her alone!" Vanellope shrieked, bursting into more tears. Once Chris was defeated, she ran up to her to comfort her, but only found Chris healing herself with the power of her red orb.

"Vanellope's right. You really are a bad guy after all, Ralph!" Chris shouted to Ralph, who let out a sad look. She then turned to Alisa. "And you! I thought you were better than this! I taught you everything that you know about me, but now you rejected me! I don't want to see your face AGAIN!"

Chris picked up Vanellope and ran back to the Diet Cola Mountain while Alisa walked down to the kingdom alone with a single tear in her eye.

Soon Alisa was flying to her kingdom. The ring is on her hair tendril. As she flew inside the throne room, she investigates the room and found Tigereye. Tigereye looked the sad look on Alisa's face.

"Well, I'll be!" Tigereye murmured. "You actually went and did what I've told you. Your father is heading his way to capture the glitch and Chris."

"I see." Alisa spoke in a heartbreaking tone. "I'll be in my room if you need me.

"Well, now I'm going to visit your father at the roster random race right now." Tigereye shook his head with a sly grin. "I'll be back."

After Tigereye left, Alisa stood in the silent kingdom. Then she walked out onto the balcony. She felt even worse now than before. She started to have a sisterly relationship with Chris and she blew it. She had lost Chris as a real sister. Crying, Alisa put on the ring that Tigereye gave her on her index finger as a single tear fell from her eye and landed on the ring.

The ring glowed a little and the symbols brighten slightly, just enough to let Alisa watch the various images showing…and she saw the lost memories of her past. Suddenly, she noticed something: a figure that looks exactly like Tigereye uses his laser blade sword to slay her and her older sisters until it cost their mother's life to revive them into four different arcade games until the time is right.

Alisa's jaw dropped. So Chris _wasn't_ just her sister. She _belonged _in the game system to watch over every arcade game with her mother and sisters.

Alisa raced from her kingdom and dashed toward the Diet Cola Mountain.


	18. Chapter 17

Alisa ran straight to Diet Cola Mountain, where she'd last seen Vanellope, Chris, and Ralph. But she saw Sour Bill stuck to a tree. Alisa loomed in front of him with her hair flowing.

"Would you mind explaining something to me, Sour Head?" Alisa asked. "Not only I want to know why are you on this tree, but if Chris was never meant to destroy this game, then why is her image on this ring that shows me all of my past memories?"

"Okay, first Wreck-It and now you!" Sour Bill cried nervously. "Chris was supposed to be your sister, but Tigereye tried to delete not only her, but you and the other two."

"Try to _delete_ me and my sisters?" Alisa asked angrily. "Why is he doing this?"

"All I know is that you and your sisters' codes were protected by your mother's magi spell." Sour Bill explained. "But also Tigereye will do anything to keep you from knowing about your past and powers from the orb in your powered suits."

"Where is Chris now?" Alisa demanded.

"In the lab room with your other sister Elena." Sour Bill replied.

"Thanks." Alisa smiled as she took off.

* * *

In a licorice field, Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt were staring at Diana's arm scanner. They followed its beeping cautiously. The signal faded in and out as they moved forward. Few seconds later, the sensor's signal went off loudly. The trio looked around in confusion.

"If the sensor was beeping, then where…?" Wyatt asked.

That's when the ground beneath him and Sergio gave the answer and they fell into a giant underground cavern. Grabbing the boys by the arms as her legs were transformed into thrusters, Diana could see that the space below her was full of Cy-Bug eggs. A few little bugs had already hatched and were skittering across the ground. The trio gasped in horror with their eyes wide open.

"Something tells me that this mission is gonna get ugly." Sergio said grimly as his eyes were sweeping over the Cy-Bugs' nest.

"You think?" Diana sneered.

* * *

Inside her cell, Elena alternately paced and banged frantically on the iron door. The arcade would be opening in less than an hour and he needs to escape.

"Hello! Somebody please let me out! I need to get home!" Elena shouted.

Elena tries to use her razor-sharp claws to scratch the bars, but the bars won't budge.

Just then, Alisa burst through the wall.

"Elena!" Alisa shouted. "I'm your and Chris's long-lost sister."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Elena smiled, throwing her arms around Alisa. Then, she pulled her away in disappointment. "Wait...no, I'm not. Where's Chris?"

"She's at the secret lab." Alisa replied. "We both need to save her."

"I don't have to do boo!" Elena told her. "Do you have any idea what she had put me through? I ran kitty-litter all over creation looking for her. I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix. And I met the most mysterious soldier. He makes my heart pumping like a 5000 horsepower! But he rebuffed my affections. And then I got thrown in jail. Besides, why should I care about Chris? She has no idea what it's like to be lonely and treated like a nobody!"

"Yes, she does." Alisa replied. "That's every day of her life. That's why she ran off and tried to find me and Diana to be sisters again. But she needs your help. Please. I'm sure she promise she will never try to lose you and us again."

"Oh, Alisa." Elena said, touched by Alisa's selfless desire to help Chris. She extended her sharp claws and got to work.

* * *

Elsewhere in the lab, Chris stand sadly in front of her own large red board. Tigereye had placed her in a lab with various gadgets surrounding her just in case she doesn't escape of her own. And to be sure she couldn't, her waists and ankles had fastened shackles to lock them to the board. There Chris sat, unable to move, when the lab door crashed open and Alisa jumped forward and broke Chris's chains.

"I know, I know." Alisa told Chris. "I'm an brat."

Chris looked at her sternly, raising an eyebrow. "And...?" she asked.

"And a real spoiled princess." Alisa said.

"And...?" Chris asked again.

"And a selfish rascal."

"Annnnnnd...?"

"And a stink sister?"

Chris beamed. "The stinkiest sister ever!" she exclaimed happily.

At last, they were a team again!


	19. Chapter 18

At the Sugar Rush race arena, a giant soda bottle display was shooting out fountains of orange, cherry, and grape soda. The red-and-white popcorn boxes were filled with screaming fans, and the racers were at the starting line. The Dount Police guarded the exits as King Candy stood in his royal box. He was feeling quite pleased, along with Tigereye on his side. Vanellope and Alisa were nowhere in sight.

"My sweet subjects!" King Candy declared. "I can assure you that I have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words: let the Random Roster Race commence!"

The crowd cheered as King Candy and Tigereye slid down a royal banner and landed in the seat of their go-karts (except the fact that Tigereye in more of a futuristic motorcycle), ready to join the race. A floating marshmallow waved a checkered flag, and the racers zoomed off the starting line. As far as the race goes, King Candy and Tigereye were a tie to first place. The racers sped down the track and the crowd followed all the action live on a jumbo video screen.

Finally, Alisa raced up to the starting line with Chris and Elena holding on for dear life.

"So let me that thing straight: the three of us are actually sisters separated from birth and now that creepy Tigereye is the only one who separate us from the very start?" Chris asked as she and Elena jumped off.

"Yup, we're already real sisters." Alisa replied with a grin. Her vehicle is more of a pinkish futuristic two-wheeled motorcycle. "I'm gonna win to save us all."

The crowd screamed in horror as Alisa sped onto the track. But she didn't care in no time, she was zipping through Gumball Alley, dodging the giant gumballs and find Vanellope speeding up only just in time for her to catch up to her and other racers.

"Alisa!" Vanellope smiled.

"Let's finish this race!" Alisa winked.

"Oh no! It's the glitch and the princess!" Rancis shouted.

As the pack zoomed up a mountainous chocolate cake, Taffyta ordered Candlehead to light the cherries up with her candle. With a burning candle on her helmet, Candlehead leaned over and lit the stems of all the cherries decorating the cake as she raced up the incline. But these were no ordinary cherries. They were cherry bombs! One by one, the bombs exploded, barely missing Vanellope and Alisa.

Concentrating hard, Vanellope stayed right behind the pack and Alisa uses her pink animate hair to cover the two in protection as the group soared off the top of the cake and into a giant straw. Suddenly, Vanellope began glitching all over her place, totally out of control inside the straw. Then she glitched right between the other racers…and ended up in front. In shock, the other racers lost control and went flying off the track. They all spun out, crash-landing in a series of giant red velvet cupcakes. They were out of race, except for Alisa, who was still racing along with Vanellope.

Down in the stadium, Chris and Elena were cheering as they watched Vanellope and Alisa moving up to second place on the contestant board.

"Let's finish this thing without any more worries!" Chris shouted happily.

At that moment, Diana arrived…and slapped Chris on the back of her head. "Hope you're learn your mistake, tomboy." She said with a sneer. "This game is going down and it's all your boyfriend's fault."

"Diana, Wyatt, and…Sergio!" Elena cried. "You three came back!"

"Of course, we did." Wyatt snickered.

Elena's joy turned to worry as Sergio quickly explained that the escaped Cy-Bug had not perished in the taffy swamp as Chris had thought. Instead, it had multiplied. Now everyone was in danger.

Before Diana could even finish her warning, the ground began to shake and crack open. Huge Cy-Bugs burst out!

On the track, Vanellope and Alisa were ahead of King Candy and Tigereye as they headed into Nougat Mine. But King Candy and Tigereye causes their karts to rearended the girls' karts. King Candy broke the antenna off his kart to whack Vanellope while Tigereye conjure up a peppermint staff to whack Alisa. Vanellope reached over to the antenna and pushed the king away as well as Alisa with Tigereye. With Vanellope glitching and Alisa hair aminating, King Candy and Tigereye began to glitch. They glitched in strange flashes of red and white for King Candy and black and silver for Tigereye...transforming into an oddly familiar faces.

Back at the stadium, Chris and Elena looked up at the screen, worried to see not only Alisa but Vanellope in danger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elena asked in shock.

Chris couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No! It can't be!"

The girls gasped at the sight of the pixilated faces as they were hit with a memory. They saw the boody invasion and destruction of the Ether Millennium with all guards and people were killed while few of them tries to escape from the war. They saw an tall, mysterious boy uses his sword to kill his four sisters right in front of them that looked _exactly_ like them and their mother sealing her soul into her white orb while saving them. The girls felt a sharp pain in their body once they snapped out of the memory as it faded away.

"ZIRCON!" Chris and Elena said in unison.

As Vanellope's and Alisa's hands pulled away, Turbo's and Zircon's appearances glitched back into the form of King Candy and Tigereye. But their secret was out. Swerving, they tried to ram the girls into a wall. Vanellope and Alisa could see the wall coming at them and it looked like they would be force to crash.

"You two brats had ruined all of our hard work!" Zircon shouted.

"End of the line, glitch and princess!" Turbo yelled.

But hearing King Candy yelling gave Vanellope an idea.

Vanellope had grabbed Alisa by the arm as Alisa hold on to her motorcycle tightly with a nod. Concentrating very hard, Vanellope had glitch herself and Alisa at exactly the right time to move aside and miss the wall. Turbo and Zircon were very surprised, especially because their move made them smash into the wall instead. Their vehicle skidded, flipped, and spun out.

Vanellope and Alisa flew past them with their smiles on their faces.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, we did it!" Vanellope beamed.

"Great!" Alisa grinned. "Now let's finish this race together!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Bring it home, girls!" Chris shouted.

"Finish line's wide open!" Ralph yelled in surprise.

But as Vanellope and Alisa drew close to the end, Cy-Bugs were every where. They screamed as they both crashed into a bug that burst out of the ground in front of them. The Cy-Bug turned and was ready to attack. Ralph and Chris ran to Vanellope and Alisa and scooped them up. The arena was full of Cy-Bugs now and the finish line was collapsing.

"Oh my land." Felix said as the finish line disappeared entirely. "I can't fix that."

Calhoun, Diana, Sergio, and Wyatt stood at the top of the rainbow bridge leading to Game Central Station, directing everyone toward the exit tunnel. All around, swarms of vicious Cy-Bugs filled the air. Sugar Rush would not last much longer. Finally, Ralph, Vanellope, Chris, and Alisa came running up the rainbow bridge. Then, Vanellope stopped.

"Guys!" Vanellope said. "I told you, I can't leave the game."

"We gotta try." Ralph as he hoisted her on his shoulders and tried to push through the exit. But Vanellope kept hitting an invisible wall.

"It's no use." Vanellope said, looking up at Ralph, Chris, and Alisa.

"No." Ralph said softly, placing his giant hands gently on Vanellope's little shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Ralph's right." Chris nodded her head as she hugged Vanellope. "And that includes me too."

"And me." Alisa agreed.

"Everyone's out!" Calhoun shouted. "Now we're got to blow up this exit!"

"Agreed." Sergio nodded in agreement.

Calhoun knew if she couldn't contain the Cy-Bugs, they'd still into Game Central Station. From there, they would destroy every game in the arcade.

"I'm so sorry, kid." Ralph said to Vanellope.

"It's okay." Vanellope said with a caring smile.

But Felix was still upset. "What about this game?"

"We can't just leave it like this!" Elena exclaimed.

"There's gonna be another way to save this game!" Wyatt exclaimed as well.

"Guys, there's nothing we can do." Calhoun replied. "Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters."

"Beacon?" Ralph and Chris exclaimed. They remembered how the Cy-Bugs had swarmed to the light in Hero's Duty and that gave them an idea. They looked across Sugar Rush and stared at the top of Diet Cola Mountain.

Suddenly, Chris's orb inside of her powered suit glowed brightly. But her orb wasn't the only one that started to glow. Elena's orb, Diana's orb, and Alisa's orb begins to glow as well! The four orb floated away from the girls and merged together into a pure white shimmering orb that split into four shapes of a white spade, white clover, white diamond, and white heart as each shapes merged into the girls' bodies. A burst of white pulsing energy had enveloped the girls' bodies once lost memories of their past started to flow in. They remember their mother was a kind, gentle queen of the entire game station that watched over each game arcades in Game Central Station inside her celestial blue portal in the middle of the left side of the wall, but their brother Zircon allied with Turbo and destroy the sisters as little kids and placed a spell of darkness on his home. But the Queen lost her life to use all of her power to save her daughters, sending them to four different games and leaving her soul in her orb at the Sugar Rush Kingdom. As they returned back into reality, the girls found themselves in their new bodies. Chris was wearing a small white cropped top whose sleeves curl around her shoulders and tight white shorts with white ankle boots, white fingerless gloves, and red energy skin. Elena was wearing a slightly white off-the-shoulder long sleeved top and a dramatically long white skirt that is opened at one side with white knee high boots, white fingerless gloves, and blue energy skin. Diana was wearing a white midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand and a white knee-length skirt that splits at the sides with white high heeled boots, white fingerless gloves, and green energy skin. And Alisa was wearing a white midriff-bearing top with bell sleeves that go over her hands and white mini skirt that has a small opening at the sides with white ankle high flats, white fingerless gloves, and pink energy skin.

Chris gave her sisters a nod as they know exactly what to do.

"Alisa, your cycle!" Diana told Alisa. Then she turned to Sergio and Wyatt. "Help Calhoun to fight as many Cy-Bugs as you can."

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked, giving Diana a cruiser.

Diana pulled Wyatt's lips against hers and smiled. "Saving the game and defeating my brother."

As Diana and Elena stepped onto Alisa's cycle, Ralph tries to stop Chris and apologized to her for what happened with Vanellope, but Chris pulled him into her lips an the two shared a passionate kiss.

"I forgive you, Ralph." Chris said softly. "But right now, I have to stop my brother."

Chris hopped onto the cycle and the sisters sped off toward the Sugar Rush Kingdom. They were on their way to do the only thing they could to save their mother and the entire game, including Vanellope.


	21. Chapter 21

As Ralph flew on Calhoun's cruiser to Diet Cola Mountain, Chris and her sisters finally landed inside of the kingdom's throne room. Alisa led her sisters into the secret passageway beneath the room as the girls followed her. They arrived inside if the secret room that appears to be a secret dungeon that has four separate torches and the white orb was at the center. The girls knew that their mother's soul is inside the white orb. It they could awake her, she could rise up to help them defeat their brother.

Chris, Elena, Diana, and Alisa took out their orbs and placed them on the fireless torches. They each had concentrate on their magic in order to say the perfect spell. Just before they could chant the spell, they were lifted into the air. It was Zircon! Except his body had changed. He appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and grey veins and his facial features are two grey eyes and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile.

"Zircon!" The girls gasped.

"I'm not done with you girls yet!" Zircon snarled, yanking his sisters by the waists. "Up we go!"

As the girls were dragged into the sky, they could see Vanellope far below. The Cy-Bugs were closing in on her. Then only Chris looked down at the kingdom, swiftly glowing brightly in the distance. At that moment, Zircon flipped his sisters around the air and caught them by the back of their waist. He raised four sharp pincer and pointed at his sisters.

"Game over, sisters!" Zircon smiled evilly as he was about to strike.

"No, it's game over for you!" Chris shouted.

Chris twisted, suddenly breaking free from her brother's grasp. She and her sisters fell toward the throne room.

"What was awakened from its sleep, must once again slumber deep! Return the dead to whence it came, so life can ease back to the same!" The sisters chanted.

And with that, the white orb started to take its shape as the giant white dragon and flew toward Zircon, taking the sisters with it. They knew that when the spell was cast, there would be a boiling victory for them. The girls braced themselves as a golem was separating into four and each of them fused with them, giving them enough power to take their brother down.

"Why don't you four just die just like our mother?" Zircon screamed as the sisters were circling around him ready to move in.

Twisting his head, he saw that he was stuck in Alisa's hair, which had started to strangle him. Her pink hair tendrils darted his entire body burning off his skin. She nodded her head at one of her three sisters leaving Zircon confused. Elena flowed through the air and extend her razor-sharp claws as she started slashing the skin out of her brother's body. Zircon struggled to free himself, but she would not let go slashing until he was a great pain. Once Zircon was free from Elena's claws, he started to crawl away, but someone stopped him.

Diana sprang up in front of him with a sly grin. She grabbed Zircon by the neck and dragged him along the ground before swiftly releasing him in the air. As Zircon begins to fall, Diana hunched forward and thrusted her arm cannons out to fire a supercharged laser beam, causing Zircon to feel great pain.

Suddenly, Chris was hovering over him as Zircon wasn't noticing. She lashed out an continuous energy blast, shocking Zircon again and again but she stopped when her brother was withering on the candy ground in pain. She glared at him fiercely.

"I'm invincible, sisters! The four of you don't have what it takes to defeat me!" Zircon growled as he was flying in front of her sisters.

Suddenly, Zircon was engulfed in a brilliant white energy as a strange yet familiar figure flew high into the sky dragging Zircon behind her. The bright energy danced across his body, dropping him directly to the ground in the shower of sparks.  
Zircon was hit hard on the ground. Before he could get up to attack, an enormous stream of red energy exploded out of Chris's palm and headed toward him. Elena unleashed a blast of blue energy, Diana unleashed a blast of green energy, Alisa unleashed a blast of pink energy, and the mysterious figure unleashed a stream of white energy. The five streams began to spiral around each other and combined into one extremely powerful rainbow-colored energy beam. The blast then collided into Zircon's chest as her entire body began to vaporize once the energy continues through her chest. Zircon send out a scream as his entire body started to vaporize. Finally, Zircon's scream faded. The mysterious figure, Elena, Alisa, and Diana flew back on the glitter rainbow bridge where Calhoun and Felix were glancing at them. They turned around to see the Diet Cola Mountain exploded, sending out a bright beacon in the sky.

"We did it!" Elena cheered.

"Our brother is defeated." Diana nodded her head.

"But where's Chris?" Alisa asked in worry.

Unfortunately, Chris was falling unconsciously toward the Diet Cola Mountain. But Alisa was zooming through the mountain as her hair was transformed into a flying copter just in time to catch the falling Chris.

"Alisa!" Chris exclaimed with a smile as she opened her eyes wide.

"Don't worry, sis!" Alisa smiled back. "I've got you!"

Together, they flew away from the stalactite, just as it splashed into the cola. The sisters were blown into the air by the blast and landed in the starting line, watching the Cy-Bugs stopped what they're doing and began flying toward the mountain once the eruption's beacon of glowing light filled the sky. Each bug were immediately vaporized as they flew into the hot Diet Cola as well as Turbo-Bug who was also flying into the glowing beacon even though he was struggling to stop, but he couldn't.

From down below, Chris and Alisa stared in awe and they both cheered for the selfish alliance of Turbo and Zircon was finally over.


	22. Chapter 22

With all the Cy-Bugs gone, everyone gathered back at the finish line. Felix went straight to work, fixing it with his hammer. On no time, the twisted track was pieced back together.

"You ready for this?" Ralph asked a he lifted Vanellope and her kart onto the track.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope said with a smile.

Ralph gave Vanellope a push and watched as she rolled across the finish line. Lines of broken codes repaired themselves inside the dark room where Turbo had kept the game's code. The entire Sugar Rush game was reset to its original dazzling beauty. While Vanellope was beginning to transform, Chris and her three sisters as well as Sergio and Wyatt rose magically in a cloud of sparkling rainbow light.

"Whoa!" Alisa gasped sharply.

"Huh?" Elena and Sergio echoed in confusion.

"What is this?" Diana and Wyatt asked in unison.

"What's going on?" Chris asked in surprise.

The group turned around in midair. The sisters' clothing were changing from their warrior-like outfit into a beautiful princess dress formed around their bodies and four small crowns appeared on their heads while Sergio and Wyatt's armored suits were changing into. They drifted down between the racers and their friends.

Just then, a white orb lowered itself to the ground and took its shape into a beautiful young woman. She has long wavy white hair and sky blue eyes as she wore a white long dress with bell-shaped sleeves and white high-heeled shoes.

"Hello, my daughters." The woman spoke in a caressing voice. She turned to everyone. "All hail to the returning ruler of the Ether Millennium: Princess Diana, Princess Elena, Princess Chris, and Princess Alisa!"

"Say what?!" Chris, Alisa, Elena, and Diana exclaimed. "Are you our mother?"

"Yes." The woman nodded. "My real name is Queen Etherna. My soul was kept inside my orb and the little princess Vanellope hidden the orb inside her kingdom ever since for my safety."

All the racers ran up to Vanellope, begging for forgiveness.

"We're so sorry about the way we treated you." Taffya said.

"Can you ever forgive us?" The other racers asked.

Vanellope smiled. "Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that anyone who was ever mean to me shall be…executed."

"What?!" The racers exclaimed in shock as they all begin to wail and beg.

"Yup! Heads cut off! Chop, chop!" Alisa agreed, grinning as she was going along with this.

Watching this, Chris, Wyatt, and Elena were shocked as their eyes were widened in terror. Queen Etherna was completely calm. And Sergio and Diana were smiling a bit

"What are they doing?" Elena asked in horror.

"I don't know about you guys, but this whole princess thing just got 'real' exciting than I thought." Diana said with a shrug.

The racers' wails grew louder, but Vanellope and Alisa know they have to stop their annoying crying.

"Come on, guys!" Alisa grinned. "We're just kidding."

"Yeah, stop crying, Taffyta." Vanellope giggled.

"I'm trying, but…it won't stop." Taffyta bawled as she tries to wipe her tears.

Ralph was walking and turned to Vanellope and the others about who they really were before.

"So this is the real you." Ralph said. "Five princess and two generals."

"Ralph, what are you nuts? This isn't me!" Vanellope snapped a little until she glitches out of her princess outfit back into her original self. "This is me!"

"Sorry, Ralph, but we're with Vanellope on this one." Alisa shrugged.

Instantly, Alisa and her sisters used their magic to change back into their old selves before they change Sergio and Wyatt back into their old selves as well.

"This is the real us, anyway." Elena said with a grin.

"Look, the code may say we're princess while the boys are the generals but we know who we really are! I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever!" Vanellope smiled.

"Each of us got the greatest super power since our birthrights." Alisa grinned.

"Elena is like a fierce feline, Alisa is a hair go-getter, Diana is a robot soldier along with Sergio and Wyatt as her top teammates, Vanellope is a glitch racer at the the top of her game, and I am the toughest elastic girl." Chris smiled with a wink,

"And we're not giving that up!" Diana nodded.

"And neither will us." Sergio and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Pardon me for asking." Wynnchel spoke up. "But without a princess, who's gonna lead us?"

"Yeah?" Duncan nodded.

"Uh, I am!" Vanellope replied. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope Von Schweetz! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement on Vanellope's new title.

"We understand." Queen Etherna nodded. She turned to face her daughters. "But what about you girls?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I hereby decree that Alisa should take the throne along with you." Chris announced.

"Why me?" Alisa asked in confusion.

"Because you spend your time as a princess way before we met." Chris replied with a smile. "Besides, I'm not used to that princess baloney anyway."

"Me either." Diana agreed.

"Me two." Elena agreed.

"But don't worry your sisters will take the throne until the time is right from them." Sergio said with his arms crossed.

"Whenever you need us." Wyatt said.

"Alright, I will." Alisa nodded her head. "But I want to stay here as well. Racing is also my thing."

"I'll take that under advisement." Queen Etherna nodded.

"Okay, everyone, the arcade's about to open." Calhoun spoke. "Let's move!"

With that, Felix, Sergio, and Wyatt were walking into the spaceship.

The four sisters looked at each other with smiles on their faces until Alisa jumped up and hugged Chris, Diana, and Elena tightly as they hugged her back. Tears were falling from their eyes.

"But you girls could stay here in Vanellope's castle if you want. So we can be together once again." Alisa said with a frown. "You three could be happy."

"We're already happy. We share the same magic and that's all that matter." Elena smiled softly.

"Besides we've got a job to do back in our own games." Diana said in a gentle tone.

"It may not be as fancy as being a princess, but it's our job and no one can ever stop us." Chris said.

"Yo, girls, you coming?" Wyatt asked.

"See you around, Princess." Chris waved as she followed Diana and Elena to the spaceship.

"Goodbye, sisters!" Alisa smirked, throwing her fist in the air happily.

"Yeah!" Elena and Diana both exclaimed with smiles.

Alisa and Vanellope took one more look around and waved at the gang once more before they could have fun with Queen Etherna and the racers.

The gang waved back once more before Calhoun drove her way out of Sugar Rush.

After Ralph returned back his game along with Felix, Elena, and Chris, their lives was about to change forever. Ralph's job hasn't exactly changed. But the Nicelanders are starting being nice to him. Later on, Ralph asked some of the gameless characters to help him out on the bonus levels as well as Chris being a bad guy on his sides that made their game extremely popular. The gameless characters and Ralph were living in their new home with the help of Felix and Elena. Later on, Ralph, Sergio, and Wyatt were the best man and Vanellope, Alisa, Diana, Elena, and Chris were the maids of honor at Felix and Calhoun's wedding. Few days later, they all attend Sergio and Elena's wedding and Wyatt and Diana's wedding. But the biggest moment the gang have ever attend was Ralph and Chris's wedding. Alisa and Elena were both crying in happiness while Diana rolled her eyes with a small grin. Then, back at Fix-It Felix Jr game, when the Nicelanders lift Ralph and Chris up to get thrown off the roof, they can see Vanellope and Alisa racing. They watched the players giving them bright smiles on their faces. Ralph realizes that he doesn't need a medal to prove himself, after all.

"Because if those two little girls likes us." Chris stated.

"How bad can we be?" Ralph finished.


End file.
